1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer program products and methods for database queries, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer controlled display system for displaying and generating visual cues on a graphic user interface of a display for query creation.
2. Description of Related Art
Crafting and creating well-developed queries is a challenge for even the most experienced programmers. In part, this challenge arises due to unfamiliar query constructs, query syntax and query construction logic it is understood that query constructs include all of the functions and expressions that can be used to build a query. For instance, it is understood that the SQL CONSTRUCT QUERY statement constructs an SQL statement text string from a list of data items and literal values. Query syntax is understood as the rules determining how the constructs can be combined to create a query. Query construction logic is required to combine query constructs using query syntax in a meaningful way, so that the query, when well-developed, returns the desired result.
Today, queries are often developed with the aid of existing query building tools. Most of these tools are reasonably suited for the intermediate to advanced users and programmers, but many are often difficult to use without substantial instruction and practice. Tools such as those utilizing “content assistance” do offer non-advanced users improved opportunity over standard tools as these types of tools attempt to provide a builder of queries options as the query is built. FIG. 1 presents a drop-down window display of a tool exemplar using the content assistance (i.e., content assist).
From FIG. 1 a display 100 is presented to a user which provides content-directed assistance in displaying of valid code listings. At 110 a “Customer” object is presented with valid code options (e.g., named, id), and at 120 the identity of the customer, from getID, is presented with options. FIG. 1 illustrates how content assist displays complex and primitive return types, such as integers and classes, as well as modeling elements and diagrams, for some typically tools. For instance, in another example, if the name of a property is typed, and then a colon (:) is typed, a list of all possible return value is presented. In operation, some of the content assist tools will attempt to complete the query builder's code as the query is being typed as well.
While the content assist tools are helpful they also prove insufficient to adequately accommodate query building needs. One challenge in the use of typical content assist tools is that a builder is required to invoke the content assistance in the tool before it can be used. In order to invoke the content assistance, the builder must first know of where or what is missing from the build exercise or in the content of the build. This in essence requires a builder to know what assistance the content assist tool may be able to provide in order to know how to obtain that assistance from the tool itself. Unfortunately, the knowledge of what and where to obtain the necessary information itself presents a challenge, as such requires a skill set that the novice builder often does not possess and thereby prevents the builder from obtaining the help needed from the content assist tool.
It is therefore desirable to provide a computer program product and method for automatically displaying and generating visual cues having valid options, expected constructs, and required syntax via query templates with functional template blocks on a graphic user interface of a display to assist a builder in query creation.